Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourteenth of the first season. This is the episode that introduces Flippy (and his murderous alter ego, Fliqpy), the war-torn bear who flips out and kills everyone in sight every time he sees and/or hears something relating to war. HTF Episode Description Be prepared for your first introduction to Flippy, the troubled war veteran bear who suffers regular flashbacks. Flippy is the only Happy Tree Friend that intentionally inflicts harm on his fellow friends, which is how an innocent game of hide and seek turns deadly. Plot The episode begins with Toothy, Petunia, and Flaky playing a friendly game of hide and seek in the woods with a new Happy Tree Friend named Flippy, a green bear who was once a soldier in the army. Flippy begins counting, while the others run to hide. As Flippy continues to count, a woodpecker behind him begins pecking at the tree it's perching on. The sound of the woodpecker's pecking causes Flippy to stop counting, and act all scared. Just seconds later, Flippy thinks of these sounds as a machine gun being fired, and he starts to act all vicious, as if he's back in a war. Once Flippy "flips out" (hence, his name) and becomes his alter ego Fliqpy, he throws a Bowie knife through the woodpecker's chest, killing it. Once that's done, Fliqpy runs off to find the others. At Toothy's hiding spot, behind a tree, Toothy giggles while hiding. Unbeknownst to him, Fliqpy, in camouflage to the tree behind Toothy, grabs Toothy's head, and gives it a big twist, which snaps his neck. Elsewhere, a panting Flaky continues to look for her hiding spot. Suddenly, a piano wire comes down and it snatches Flaky by her neck, which strangles her to death. Petunia, having witnessed Flaky's death begins to back away in fear while whimpering. Petunia then trips and falls into a Punji stake pit set up by Fliqpy. As Petunia yells in pain by being pierced all over her body, Fliqpy arrives. Seeing him, Petunia struggles to lift her arm, and hopes that "Flippy'" will grab her hand to pull her out. Not understanding her motive, Flippy instead gives Petunia an activated grenade. Seeing what Flippy gave her, Petunia screams in horror as the iris closes in on the active grenade. When the iris closes in completely, a loud explosion is heard, signaling that the grenade exploded, killing her. Moral "After the rain comes a rainbow!" Deaths #A woodpecker is stabbed with Fippy's bowie knife. #Toothy's neck gets broken after Flippy violently twists it. #Flaky is asphyxiated after Flippy hangs her with a wire. #Petunia is blown up by a hand grenade handed to her by Flippy. (Death not seen) Injuries *Petunia falls into a pit and has her entire body is impaled on spikes. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total rate: 25% Goofs #We saw Flippy's eyes turn yellow when he flipped out, but his eyes are still the same as before when he kills the woodpecker and the other tree friends. His teeth remain normal as well, while future episodes will have them become crooked or sharpen into fangs. #When Fliqpy kills the woodpecker, his dog tags are missing. #Toothy has normal buckteeth, when he was at the tree. #When Toothy is hiding behind a tree, Toothy's tail is taller then his body, but when Fliqpy appears on the tree Toothy's head is higher then his tail. #When Fliqpy was visible just before he broke Toothy's neck his eyes were facing outwards, making him look cross-eyed. #When Flaky is hung, her quills are missing. #When Petunia was backing away in fear just before she fell into the stake pit, her eyelashes aren't visible. #Petunia's blood spills before she falls into the pit. #The arm Petunia lifted after she fell in to the stake pit was her left arm, but when Fliqpy hands her a grenade, it is now her right arm. #Fliqpy couldn't possibly reach Petunia to hand her the grenade. The pit was too deep. #When handing Petunia the grenade, Flippy was supposed to be flipped out, yet he looked normal. #In the teaser for this episode, the ground seems to be in a different color variety. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths